tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doosan
Doosan is the new name for Daewoo in the European market. Doosan is a South Korean heavy engineering corporation. History Doosan Infracore is a South Korean company, the former Daewoo Heavy Industries & Machinery. In April 2005 Doosan acquired Daewoo Heavy Industries & Machinery and renamed it as Doosan Infracore, combining it along with local manufacturing firms for excavators, forklift trucks, and construction systems, Doosan Infracore also has a worldwide dealer network comprised of more than 900 dealers and agencies in the USA, UK, Germany, China, India, Japan, and Brazil. Doosan Infracore has established a holding company in China and has significantly expanded its Chinese operations. The Doosan Infracore divisions include Construction plant, Machine Tools, Forklifts, Engines & Materials, and Defense Products. (from Doosan entry on wikipedia) News *Doosan buys Moxy in Sept 2008. *Doosan Infracore acquires Bobcat and the Attachments and Utilities business units in 2007 from Ingersoll-Rand. The sale of Bobcat was announced in July of 2007 by Ingersoll Rand, (deal closed on 30-NOV-2007) to Doosan Infracore of South Korea for $4.9 billion. This was the largest foreign acquisition ever made by a South Korean firm.(from wiki IR entry)http://www.bobcat.com/our_company/media_center/2007_7_tractor Model range on demolition site clearance]] ; Current Model range: *Articulated Dump Truck - Formerly Moxy range at Hillhead 2012]] ** Doosan DA25 - 25 ton ** Doosan DA30 - 30 ton ** Doosan DA40 - 40 ton *Mini Excavator 8 models *Crawler Excavators 29 models ** Doosan DX140LC - replaced Daewoo Solar 140LCV ** Doosan DX210 ** Doosan DX225 ** Doosan DX520LC- 50 ton class *Wheeled Excavators 9 models with rotating Graple - often used for sorting demolition materials]] ** Doosan DX210W *Wheeled Loaders 11 models ** Doosan DL300 - 2006 ** Doosan DL400 - 2006 - Cummins QSL9 engine (tier III) (Replaced Daewoo Mega 400-V) ** Doosan DL450 - ? - stockpiling rock at Hillhead 2012]] *Skid Steer Loaders 5 models * See the "Doosan" web site for full listing http://ce.doosaninfracore.co.kr/eng/Main.aspx *Bobcat range still separate ; Previous models: * Daewoo Mega 400-V - ?-06 (replaced by Doosan DL400) * Daewoo Mega 450 Bobcat Acquisition Bobcat, Utility Equipment, and Attachments from Ingersoll-Rand in 2007.: As the world’s largest compact construction equipment business, Bobcat, Utility Equipment and Attachments business have an established network of over 2,700 dealers in the U.S. and Europe and operates 16 manufacturing plants in six countries around the world. In 2006 the three businesses generated approximately US$2.6 billion in sales and US$370 million in operating profits and currently maintain the highest world market share in their respective business sectors. The "Bobcat" name is well recognized worldwide as a leading construction equipment brand. Doosan Infracore's primary objective of the acquisition is to enhance its overall product portfolio by adding compact construction equipment to its existing medium and large-scale construction equipment product lines and to help expand and strengthen Doosan Infracore's global manufacturing and sales networks. The acquisition also provides Doosan Infracore with world-class technologies and brand names. Upon completion of this transaction, Doosan Infracore will have a combined network of over 3,700 dealers worldwide and 20 manufacturing plants in countries such as the U.S., China, Belgium, France and the Czech Republic. As a result, Doosan Infracore will be well positioned to become a market leader in the U.S., Europe, and China. Pro forma for the transaction, Doosan Infracore's sales will be approximately US$7.4 billion, which will improve the Company's worldwide ranking from 19th to 7th in the construction equipment sector. (from Doosan group entry on wikipedia) See also *Daewoo - Former name of group *Bobcat - Recent acquisition *Ingersoll Rand References / sources Based on extract from Wikipedia page. External Links * Doosan Group English Web Site * Doosan Heavy Industry English Web Site * Doosan Infracore English Web Site * Doosan Construction & Engineering Category:Bobcat Category:Companies of South Korea Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Doosan Category:Daewoo Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Ingersoll Rand Category:Moxy Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:2007 mergers Category:2008 mergers